republicleubantiafandomcom-20200214-history
2017-18 Manchester United F.C. Reserves and Academy season
For the 2017-18 season, Manchester United Reserves participated in the Premier Reserve League. They were managed by Roderick Westbark. They won all the availible trophies in the season, winning the Premier Reserve League North, the national play off between the winners of the Premier Reserve League North and the Premier Reserve League South, the Manchester Senior Cup, and the Lancashire Senior Cup. Manchester United Academy participated in the Premier Academy League for the 2017-18 season. The Under-18s were managed by Max Galeforth. Like the Reserves, they managed to win all the availible trophies in the season, winning the Milk Cup (during the pre-season), the FA Youth Cup, the Premier Academy League Group C, and the national play off between the winners of the play off semi-finals. =Reserves= Premier Reserve League North Manchester United Reserves kicked off their title defence with an away game against Sunderland on 21 August 2017. Ashwin Halberton put Sunderland ahead when he latched onto a blocked shot from Edgaras Flaviaras before shooting past Rodney Barnsley. Toby Winton equalized for United when he slotted home a corner from Kamisese Erenavula. Alvin Stack put United ahead with a penalty after Miles Sanderston had fouled Dylan Davies, and in the 90th minute, Jordan Halducci wrapped up the win when he cleverley headed in from Stack's cross. United Reserves played their next game at home to Bolton Wanderers on 31 August. The Reds continued their perfect start to the season, as they won 2–1. United were on top from the off - only for the visitors to take the lead when Adrian Erescu was fouled by Alvin Stack. The Romanian livewire dusted himself down and clinically sent Rodney Barnsley the wrong way from the spot. United equalized in the 38th minute, with Shafi Éstölós firing into the bottom corner with Tyrone O'Farrell beaten. Éstölós was involved in United's second goal, releasing half-time substitute Kamashito Kawishiwa down the left flank, and the Japanese youngster showed terrific trickery to free himself from his marker before crossing for Lewis Albrighton to sidefoot home. Bolton's Farid Yaqub twice came close to equalizing, first with a hooked effort over Laurie Du Rea that Jake Salesley superbly headed over his own crossbar, then with a long-range belter which thudded against Barnsley's woodwork. Moments earlier, Kawashima had headed Éstölós' cross against the Bolton bar from deep inside the six yard box, while O'Farrell performed a quite stunning save to keep out a close-range header from Toby Winton. The visiting goalkeeper then thwarted Felix Vale at close quarters, and was at full length to turn Salesley's effort round the post. While those spurned chances made for nervous watching, Albrighton's goal ultimately proved enough to maintain the Reds' 100 percent start to the new campaign. United Reserves suffered their first defeat of the season, as they crashed to a 1–0 away loss to Manchester City. United made a nightmare start to the evening when a long punt forward from goalkeeper Martyn Talney was mis-controlled by Toby McCourt. The Northern Irishman advanced on goal, shadowed by United's Lewis Albrighton and countryman Marvin Irwin, but McCourt reached it first to poke a finish past the off-balance Robbie Reina for the only goal of the game. Confidence temporarily dinted, United were on the back foot for the opening exchanges, and required a goal-line clearance by Val Mulleray to keep out Courtney Fishwick's close-range effort. The Reds did gradually gain a foothold in proceedings, with Cormac Darcey denied after a left-footed snapshot, but it was Fishwick who had the next clear chance as, having worked space well, he powered in a shot which Reina comfortably beat to safety. United's chances were aided by the decision to send off City's Reece McPhillimy, just after the half-hour. The Northern Irish midfielder lunged into a challenge with Toby Winton - whose foot was also high - but his offence was deemed worthy of a red card. The numberical handicap unsurprisingly prompted a mass retreat from the hosts, and United took the initiative by totally dominating matters from then on. Early in the second half, Kawashito Kawashima twice latched onto Lewis Albrighton through-balls, only to see his first effort well saved by Talney, while he was then denied by a last-ditch challenge from Edmund Muamba. Cormac Darcey missed a clear opening when he failed to connect with Toby Winton's in-swinging free-kick. City, for their part, should have doubled their advantage when McCourt headed a Jordan Kurányi set-piece over the bar from close range with 20 minutes remaining Darcey was fractionally off-target shortly afterwards, toe-poking just wide after some fancy footwork amid a cluster of five home defenders, and the Irishman was denied an assist when Jake Salesley nodded his cross off-target from just inside the six-yard box. The hosts were given a huge let-off with 10 minutes to go, when they were awarded a free-kick for Kawashima's legitimate challenge on goalkeeper Talney, ruling out Darcey's impish back-heeled finish. Despite incessant late pressure, in which even Reina ventured into the opposing penalty area, the hosts were able to run down the clock and inflict the Reds' first competitive defeat since March 2017. Category:Leubantia